Gnomes are Evil!
Gnomes are Evil! is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available after completing the quest Leaders and Followers and Gnomes are Great. Walkthrough Returning to Brian in Brightwall, you find him standing next to the gargoyle still, but now all of his gnomes are missing. Quickly, Brian tells you that all of the gnomes except Lionel have left and that he needs your help in retrieving them. Brian then sends you to his home to retrieve Lionel. Once there, a familiar taunting can be heard coming from inside coming from Lionel. Shoot the gnome and return to Brian. The quest will end, but no reward is given at this time as the player has to retrieve the rest of the gnomes. Note: Be sure to wait until the argument between Lionel and Brian subsides and you are given the new objective "Find the other gnomes scattered across the world". Otherwise the gnomes won't appear anywhere.. Location of Gnomes Bowerstone Castle (3) *Go to the kitchen, the gnome will be in the top corner of the room between the two entrances. *Go to the stairs leading to the catacombs, on the top of the stairs face back towards the castle. Look in the gardens on your right, the gnome will be sitting on a bird bath. *Enter the catacombs, go through the hidden entrance. as you enter the cavern turn around and face the archway,, the gnome will be on the outside of the left side. Watch here: Bowerstone Castle Gnomes Bowerstone Market (3) *Head over the bridge towards the statue from the clock tower, go right (towards the Furniture Shop) and look for stairs. Go up the stairs and he's on the over pass. *From the statue at the entrance to Bowerstone Market, facing the bridge, take a right, going past the General Goods shop. Go down here until you see stairs to your right. He is in the corner. (If you've gone past 'Flower Bower', the food stall, then you've gone too far) *On the back wall of 'The Doghouse' which is next to 'The Cock in the Crown' pub. (You will have to own 'The Doghouse' to have access to the back door.) Watch here: Bowerstone Market Gnomes Bowerstone Industrial (5) *Go to the bridge closest to the docks. He is in an alley up on the wall with the skull and crossbones poster. *Past Reaver's industrial workshop (opposite side from where you enter when you first arrive) under the bridge in an alcove. *In the Cesspool (accessed through a hatch in the Wooble-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion, across from the orphanage/brothel). Head into the Cesspool and run straight and dive off the ledge, follow the path up the hill and go right (there is a Silver Key behind some boards you can knock down). Keep following the path down the hill and through the Hobbe Fort. The gnome is straight ahead at a dead end. *Along the path taken during the "One Ring to Find " quest. In the sewers under the crane. Head left and you will see two walls blown out, the one at the end of the tunnel is the one you want. The gnome is stuck in a grate on the ceiling. *Face out of the pub door and turn to the right and head for the poster with a skull and crossbones past the allyway (on the left side lit up in the distance). As you come up the last set of stairs go into the warehouse (same one as in "Animal Liberation ") directly in front of you. The gnome is in a cage in the far corner of the warehouse on the right in the dark. (Must do Animal Liberation quest first in Millfields to get key for the door). Watch here: Bowerstone Industrial Gnomes Bowerstone Old Quarter (2) *On the second house to the right from the main gate. (House of Stains) *Up and to the right in between Duckworth House and Cheese Cotage in the garden. Watch here: Bowerstone Old Quarter Gnomes Brightwall Village (5) *You are led to the first gnome inside Brian's home. (Lionel) *From the blacksmith, cross the bridge and turn left, following the alley to the end. The gnome will be hiding near the middle of the chimeny of the house on the right. *From the blacksmith, cross the bridge and turn right, following the road up the hill. Pass under the bridge and take the street on the right until you see some boulders. The gnome will be standing atop one. Watch here: Brightwall Village Gnomes *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary. After the raised floor section with the treasure chests, head to the descending stairs on the left (near the huge pillar supporting a balcony). Take a right at the base of the stairs. The gnome is right around the corner. *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary (after the raised floor and Gnome 4) dive down to the water and make your way into the next room. Follow the path through the cavernous room until just before the door that is unlocked by lighting the floor sconces. He is hanging on the wall to your right. Watch here: Reliquary Gnomes Driftwood (2) *From the shore of Driftwood, looking towards the islands, follow the beach to your left. Look between two rocks and climb up the small grass hill to an area where the gnome is in a 'mini' caravan. If you go across the bridge, you've gone too far. *Go to the furthest island on the back of the map. If you look in the background you see the Bowerstone Castle (Fairfax Castle ), its the island that is slightly left. He's standing atop a rock. If you have done the 'A New World' quest, there will be a boat here. And if you have fully repaired driftwood than it may not be there "a glich in the game". Watch here: Driftwood Gnomes Dweller Camp (1) *Head up the path towards Wimpet's Sniffle. Before the bend look up at the remaining path, he's on the outside of the rail of the upper part of the path. Watch here: Dweller Camp Gnome Mercenary Camp (1) *Main housing section of the camp resting above the water tower . Near the people fighting Watch here: Millfields (5) *From the Millfields Monorail Station turn slightly to the left and go down the road. The gnome will be hanging off a cliff face on the right behind some lumber. *On bridge to the gazebo facing the shore the gnome is in a broken archway on the right. *At Reaver's Mansion. As you head down the steps towards the water, there will be a gnome in the garden on your right *(Dankwater Cavern) Enterance is behind a statue of a man with telescope over looking the lake (there are 2 of these), near the bowerstone market sign - Follow the path in and he is on the cliff edge before the room with a rock formation. *(Dankwater Cavern) Same enterance as above - Follow the path in and in the room with the rock formation he is to the right behind a stalagmite. Watch here:Millfields Gnomes Mistpeak Valley (7) *Heading towards the monorail, take the path to the right, head up the hill he is at the top near the overlook (to your right). *Sitting on iced waterfall near the demon door. *Top right side of the Mistpeak Valley (Top Right On Mountain Dweller camp side) Follow the road down, a sign will come up saying Brightwall. Stay to the left and follow it across the bridge. You'll come to another fork (One leads sharp left Down, The other Leads sharp Right Up; there is a sign here that points to the Dweller Camp behind you). Take the Right going up the mountain, It should lead you into a Dig site. Walk to the left and look down the mountain, very obvious. (This Area is close to or in the vicinity of that big log walkway that leads up to the (5 silver key chest as well as a normal chest.) Watch here: Mistpeak Valley Gnomes *(The Hole) behind the crashed monorail. *(The Hole) on the inside of the archway in the Hobbe battle arena on the left as you turn around facing the way you came in. Watch here: The Hole Gnomes *(Chillbreath Caverns, the entrance that is closest to the Mercenary Camp and Logging area, take the bridge that is closest to the water over the small pass leading to the Demon Door). He is in the area right where you enter it, above you slightly to the right side between two rock pillar formations. (This is also the Third Chillbreath cavern that allows you to grab the silver key in it seen in "Missing child" Side Quest.) *(Chillbreath Caverns, entrance between the monorail and Brightwall Village) - Down the trail it forks, take the left path. When it forks again, take the left again and head towards the icy water; he is atop a pilar of rocks. Watch here: Chillbreath Caverns Gnomes Mourningwood (3) *On a broken archway near the graveyard *Immediately to the left after arriving in Mourningwood from Bowerstone Industrial on the back of a rock near the other tunnel. Watch here:Mourningwood Gnomes *Inside the Ossuary (Requires Gone but not Forgotten). Keep heading deeper until you get to a tree with four sets of staircases facing it. Head right from where you end up facing it and you will see a chest. The gnome is inbetween the second and third tombs Watch here: Ossuary Gnomes Sunset House (1) *It is up near the remains broken down house, next to the water on the right between two rocks holding himself up. Watch here: Sunset House Gnomes Silverpines (2) *Outside the entrance to the mines from the village, on top of the supports *On the mine lift scaffolding(on the hill above the mine) Watch here: Silverpines Silverpines Gnomes Aurora (2) *Facing the docks, on the right hand side between the house and the cave wall. *Follow the path from the demon door down. At the bottom of the hill turn left and move towards the archway. After you walk past the archway, look back. He is between a house and the arch, just above the shrine. Watch here: Aurora Gnomes Shifting Sands (4) *As you enter Shifting Sands, leaving the cave from the City, on the first pillar to the left. *From the exit to the City, go straight and then slightly right. Follow the path to the left till you see a broken pillar. The Gnome is behind it and high up on the rock. *On the way to Sandfall Palace for "Desert Star" the Gnome is stuck low on the wall to the left shortly before the entrance to the cave. Really hard to spot because of the shadows. Watch here: Shifting Sands Gnomes *In the mission "Desert Star" when you enter the cave you keep following up a far few stairs. You will hear the gnome talking as you have to stop anyway to kill a heap of bad guys. turn to the left and you will see him. Watch here: Sandfall Palace Gnomes The Veiled Path (4) *Fast travel to The Veiled Path and immediately go to your right, he is on the wall behind the first rock spike. *(In The Enigma) After lighting the left brazier there is a room with a plinth in the middle. Kill all the monsters and go into the door with statues on either side turn left and he's on a rail right inside the door. *When doing the Prophetic Hermit Quest and you start going up stairs and there is a platform with 3 statues on it stop at the stairs near the rubble he is on the right. *When doing the Prophetic Hermit Quest right before you get to the Hermit he is on broken pillar to your right. Watch here: Veiled Path Gnomes Description Brian in Brightwall brought his gnomes to life with your help, but now they're causing him problems. He needs you to find them and help him put them right. Return to Brian to give him any gnomes you find. Conclusion After returning the first: You have returned the foul-mouthed gnome known as Lionel, but his pointy-hatted friends are still scattered around the world and need to be found. At the end: The gargoyle has been defeated and Brian's gnome collection has returned to normal. The same cannot be said for Brian. Rewards *40 Guild Seals (After returning all gnomes to Brian.) *Unique Weapon - The Gnomewrecker (pistol) *Harlequin Makeup (10 Gnomes returned) *Shining Armour (20 Gnomes returned) *Random Rare Gem (30 Gnomes returned) *Dog Training Book (40 Gnomes returned) Notes *When the gnomes are first encountered they have an appearance similar to a normal, cheerful garden gnome statue. *After being possessed, located, and returned to Brian's garden, the gnomes features have morphed and now appear similar to those on the gargoyle statue used to animate them, including sharp pointed teeth, long pointed noses and chins, and red menacing eyes. *While standing near the gnomes they will constantly taunt and belittle the player in much the same way as the gargoyles of Fable II. *The gnomes are immune to Will, and express joy towards the player when struck by spells.Will *If you return to the house (or other previous gnome locations) where you went to finish/begin the quest (Misgnomer House) you'll find that the gnomes might say "Shhh!! He's coming! He'll smash us to bits!" OR "Who said that then? Couldn't have been those gnomes!" OR "Quiet... here he comes..." Images ﻿ ﻿ External Links *Videos courtesy of strengthgamer.com *Click here to view youtube channel Category:Fable III Quests Category:Quests Category:Locations Category:Spoilers